


Operation G.L.A.S.G.O.W.

by sdjlebow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdjlebow/pseuds/sdjlebow
Summary: The team arrives in Glasgow to work with the Glasgow police department on tracking an 0-8-4 related to a murder case. However, this mission does not come without baggage. As Glasgow is Fitz's hometown, the team begins to learn about secrets from Fitz's past. Secrets that Fitz did not want to be exposed, but will come out.





	Operation G.L.A.S.G.O.W.

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Non-Hydra Ward. Refers to some of the canon established in Season 4 and is somewhat speculative of other possible events that might've happened in Fitz's childhood.

"The call had only just come in. An 0-8-4, an object of unknown origin, had just been found next to the body of a murder victim in Glasgow, Scotland.  According to Glasgow police, a hole had burned through the victim's stomach, as if an incendiary device had been used." Phil Coulson, the leader of a mobile Shield team, was explaining this to his fellow teammates Grant Ward, the specialist of the team, Melinda May, the pilot and former field agent, Skye, the computer hacker and new recruit, Dr. Jemma Simmons, the biochemist and health expert responsible for the health of her fellow team members, and Leopold "Leo" Fitz, an engineer and native from Glasgow itself. 

"They want our help investigating it?" Ward asked. Coulson nodded.

"So, what? I don't get how it's an 0-8-4 if it's just an incendiary device." The skepticism was clear in Skye's voice, as if there was little reason for the team to get involved.

"That's where you're wrong, Skye." Coulson started. "It's not just an incendiary device. When one of the detectives on the case attempted to examine the device further, it electrocuted him. Luckily, the shock he received was minor, though he won't be working the case anymore. In any case, the head of the Glasgow Police Department asked for Shield to consult on the case. He said we should be meeting up with Detective Inspector Michael Robertson as soon our plane arrives."

That's when Fitz's eyes began to widen. "I'm sorry. Did you say Michael Robertson?" There was a panic in his voice, like a ghost from the past coming back to haunt him. 

This didn't miss the attention of Coulson. "You know him I take it?" Fitz nodded.

"We could use that to our advantage." Ward Said. "That might make them more willing to cooperate. Police forces don't tend to respond well to our help." Ward's statement was directed towards Skye. 

"He's right. Fitz, you'll be taking point on this one." Fitz nodded in understanding and then quietly muttered "I'll start packing." Fitz walked away, as the team watched, clearly understanding that something was bothering him.

"Is he alright?" Skye asked, the question directed towards Simmons. "It seems though he isn't happy with the idea of going to his hometown."

"Let's just say Fitz keeps some things to himself." Simmons stated without elaborating any further. "I'm gonna to check on him." And with that she left.

"You think they're keeping something from us?" Skye asked.

"Probably," May said. But it's not our job to know. If Fitz is keeping something from us. He probably has his reasons." May understood better than anyone about keeping things secret. She had her own personal pains, especially after Bahrain. 

 

Simmons entered the room as Fitz was packing. She was concerned. After all, she knew Fitz better than anyone. She knew everything about him, even some of the things that had happened to him as a kid. She knew that was exactly what him going home to Glasgow represented, what it served as a reminder to him for.  Fitz looked up and saw her.

"Hey, Jemma. What is it? Does Coulson need something need to do something?"

"No. I thought that I'd just check up on how you're feeling about going home."

"I'm feeling fine about it. There's nothing to discuss." Fitz wasn't looking up at her now. 

"You know the team's probably gonna find out. Find out about everything."

Fitz nodded. "Yeah. I know, but listen, Jemma. There's other stuff about him that you don't know about. About what he did, not just what he said. I hope you'll understand why I didn't say anything."

"Come on, Fitz. You know I'll understand." Jemma didn't believe that Fitz was questioning her ability to understand him.

"I'm not sure you will. I've had people look at me. Look at me as if I'm him. I don't want you believing that I'm like that."

"I don't. I won't."

"Then at the very least, promise me you won't look at me with pity." 

"I promise I won't look at you with pity."

And with that, Simmons left alone Fitz to ponder his thoughts. 

 

The Bus's flight to Glasgow shorter than Fitz had expected. Too short for his liking. He knew exactly what was waiting for him in Glasgow and did not like it one bit, but more seriously he did not like the idea of coming face to Michael Robertson. Fitz didn't have a personal grudge or dislike held towards Robertson. It was far from it. Fitz had liked Robertson, but didn't want the team to realize that the connection between the two was a result of his father's actions. 

The met up with the police at Glasgow airport hanger. Fitz braced for Robertson's arrival. Fitz did his best to control his left hand as Robertson stepped out. His face had aged significantly since the last time Fitz had seen him. The blond hair and blue eyes remained the same though. Fitz wondered if Robertson would recognize him. Coulson was the first to greet Robertson.

"Thanks for bringing us in on this." Coulson said, a smile on his face with his arm extended out. Robertson shook it. As he did, he caught sight of Fitz. 

"Leopold? Leopold Fitz? Is that you?" Everyone turned to Fitz, slightly surprised of the connection between the two. 

"Nice to see you again, Michael." Fitz said, shaking his hand. 

 "Well, we've better go." Michael said. "I think you'll be fascinated by this.

As they left the hangar, Fitz could hear Ward and Skye whispering.

"I can't believe he didn't tell us. I've never known Fitz to hold back." Skye said.

"He probably has his reasons, Skye." Ward said. "Let's respect that."

This got Skye to be quiet. Fitz smiled at this, grateful that Ward had gotten Skye to stop discussing the subject, though he knew it wouldn't last. Not after what Michael would tell them about Fitz. The devastating truth that Fitz had tried to hide, but knew would come out one day. That day would happen very soon.

 


End file.
